


Jacek Prince and his new beginnings

by PupTiberius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Disownment, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is not really a Potter, Jacek Aconite Prince, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Near Death, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupTiberius/pseuds/PupTiberius
Summary: What if Severus Prince was actually Harry Potter's father and disowned him without knowing all the information?





	Jacek Prince and his new beginnings

Severus is sitting in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast for another school year. He thinks, “It seems that Potter is too good to show up to school this year. Good riddance I do not have to put up with him this year creating chaos in my class. Too bad it took until his fourth year for him to decide not to shop up anymore.”

A letter appears in front of him.

_Potions Master Prince,_

_It has come to our attention that your son has been found and is in critical condition. This letter is charmed to return to us immediately when you reach a decision on his care. He is in the care of goblin healers and costs for his healing would be charged to his own vaults. We just need your permission to heal him since he is still considered a minor according to wizarding law. We have done an inheritance test and confirmed he is your son however you are able to disown him if you choose to do so. If you disown him, he will still be aware of his parentage and you will not be able to reinstate him into your family afterwards this will be permanent. Based on his injuries it is not entirely likely that he will survive the treatment. We will not be able to provide any information to you on your son’s identity unless you choose to take guardianship of him. Based on our information we cannot decide whether or not you would like to keep your heir. Choose wisely._

 

_We await your reply as soon as possible,_

_Nurknus_

  _Head Healing Goblin_

_Gringotts Bank, London_

Severus turns the letter over and replies, “I do not have a son. This must be some sort of scam. Do with the child what you wish.” With that reply the letter disappears and another one appears.

 

_Potions Master Prince,_

_Please be advised that you have chosen to disown your heir. Unfortunately, you will not be able to gain any further information about your ex-son unless he gives it to you himself. This letter should be kept for your records as proof of the disownment. He will be removed from your family’s tapestry as well as his mother since she is deceased, and he has the closest claim to her. Consider your marriage annulled, all records of your marriage with her will be removed as well as all photos of your romantic relationship. We apologize for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnott_

_Account Manager of the Prince Accounts_

_Gringotts Bank, London_

Severus pockets the letter and continues on with the feast.

 

“Severus was that letter was important?” asks Minerva.

 

“No, Minerva, just a letter from Gringotts stating that my ex-son was at Gringotts in critical condition and they needed permission to heal him. I do not have a son, so I told them to do what they wished to the brat,” replies Severus.

 

“Severus, you do realise that you just disowned a boy you have never met because he needed permission to be healed. I have never been more ashamed of you,” responds Minerva.

 

“Unless you know something that I do not then you cannot complain about my choice to disown someone that I have never met, nor do I want in my life,” states Severus.

 

“Just remember that if the child shows up here for school. You have no idea how old they are, nor do you know if you have actually met them before,” scolds Minerva.

 

Severus finishes eating and escapes the Great Hall to retire to his quarters for the evening. With every step he takes to get to his quarters he starts feeling guilty for his actions however those are worries for tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feed back on this story.


End file.
